I need Help
by TwilightGirl29
Summary: My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella, Isabella is too formal for me. My Parents Charlie and Renee Swan died in a car accident when I was 18, I am 20 now, I was an alcoholic at the time when Aro found me, I have been his slave for two years now and I hate it, people think I doing it willingly when I'm not but nobody will help me. I only get freedom every once in awhile


I need Help

By TwilightGirl29

 **I DONT OWN TWILIGHT S.M. DOES**

My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella, Isabella is too formal for me. My Parents Charlie and Renee Swan died in a car accident when I was 18, I am 20 now, I was an alcoholic at the time when Aro found me, I have been his slave for two years now and I hate it, people think I doing it willingly when I'm not but nobody will help me. I only get freedom every once in a while when I go to a club to have a one night stand with some hot guy. "Wake up b!tch" Aro says and slaps me, I get up still half asleep, he slaps me harder "When I say wake up I mean wake the f*ck up" He says and I get up my legs trembling. "Go take a shower you stink Isa" He says. And I go into the bathroom and lock the door and strip and step under the warm water.

EPOV :D

"Come on Edward it will be fun" Jasper says trying to convince to go to a club with them tonight "If I say yes will you both get off my back?" I ask "Yes" Emmett says "Fine I'll go" I said and they highfive each other. I look at the clock and it 7:55pm "We're leaving at 8 so get ready" Jasper says and they leave my room. I run my hands through my copper brown hair. I put on a white dress shirt, a light leather black jacket, black slacks, and my black dress shoes. I brush my teeth. I grab a monster and chug it. "We're leaving come on Edward before we drag you out" Emmett says. We hop into Emmett's BMV and head to the club _SEXY ANGELS_ , I see the most beautiful girl ever, she has long magohany brown hair, chocolate brown eyes that make me want to melt, she has very little makeup on, she is in a short dark blue dress, that goes to her mid-thighs, and a pair of f*ck me heels that were 3 inches high. She winks at me.

I go over to her "Hey Beautiful, wanna tell me your name" I flirted with her "You can call me Bella, Handsome" Bella says "The name's Edward" I said and I kiss her hand. "I can't drink" She says winking at me "'I tend to get very naughty when I drunk" She says in her sex kitten voice. "I'll drink for the both of us" I said and drink two tiny glasses of vodka "Thanks" She says and rubs her foot againist my thigh. She leans down by my ear "Wanna head back to my place" She asks "I would love to _Bella_ " I said loving the way her name sounds on my tongue.

She grabs my hand and we pass Emmett and Jasper and I wink at them and they give me thumbs up and we get into a cab "Sorry baby I forgot to bring my car" She says and puts her foot in my lap rubbing againist my groin and it hardens. "Its no problem sugar" I said and I rub her thigh. We arrive at a apartment "Its temperary" She whispers "I have another place, but nobody will hear us here" She says and leaves a faint pink lipstick mark on my cheek.

BPOV

I couldn't bring him back to Aro's so I brought him to my real home. We walk up the steps, knowing that Alec will be stationed at my door tomorrow morning. I unlock the door and lock it behined us. "Let me tell you the ground rules" I said "1. This only a ONE night stand 2. I like it rough and 3. Leave very early in the morning like at 6AM" I recite from memory.

EPOV

 _"Let me tell you the ground rules" She says very seriously "1. This only a ONE night stand 2. I like it rough and 3. Leave very early in the morning like at 6AM" She says._ "Not a problem with me Baby" I said and I kiss her rough on the mouth and she locks her arms around my neck, our tongues attack each other, she wrap her leg around my waist and I pick her, her legs lock around my waist, I realized she has no panties on. I stumble into the bedroom and we fall onto the bed. I rip the dress from her body, it was the only article of clothing she had on, I tell her to leave the heels on. She rips my shirt open and buttons go flying everywhere, but neither of us care. She runs her hands down my chest then yank my shirt and jacket off. Then I help her take off my pants, she yanks my boxers off my shoes and socks went along with them.

I push her down on the bed and I roll on a condom she hands me. I find her soaking wet and I enter her hard and rough and she moans and I contuine to thrust rough and hard "Harder Edward" She whimpers and I grab her hips and I pound in her, she pull her upperhalf up and kisses me, her tongue slips into my mouth and our tongues mingle together, before she lay back down "Harder!" She yells and I grip her harder and pound faster, I lean down and suck on one of her nipples, she moans, she wraps her legs around my waist, letting me thrust deeper in her "Thats the spot, harder please" She whimpers and I thrust hitting that deep spot "Almost there" She moans and meets my thrusts. She yells my name in pleasure "Edward!". And I found my own shortly after her "Bella!" I collaspe with her in my arms.

BPOV

God BEST sex ever. We fall asleep immeditely after. I wake up and its 5:50 am "Edward wake up!" I yell "Good morning Beautiful" Edward says "You have to have to get dressed and leave" I said, hoping Alec wasn't already here. "Why" He asks "Now!" I said and I get up and put my dress back on "Edward I told you the rules now get up" I said scaredly. He gets up and dresses in 3 minutes "Atleast give me one last kiss before I leave" He says and I kiss him quickly on the lips and shove him out the door. I get dressed in my undergarments, then a black skirt with a dark blue long sleeve button up shirt with a pair of simple black heels. I brush my hair and teeth.

Alec comes in 5 minutes later "You look you've had a rough night" He says "Ya I had trouble sleeping" I lied which I had gotten real good at. He grabs my arm hard enough to bruise and drags me to his car. I already knew we were heading to Aro's. He shoves me into the passenger seat and slams the door, I put my seatbelt on and he slams his door closed, and we drive to Aro's quickly. Alec drags me to the bedroom and I kneel on the floor with my head down "Aw Isa I was worried when you didnt come home last night" Aro says but he hasnt given me permission to talk yet. "You may speak slave" Master Aro says and places my slave collar on. "I was at my apartment Master" I said looking down still "Very good slave, learn only to look at me when I tell you to" He says and pets my head "You may respond" He says.

"Thank you Master" I said throught gritted teeth "Well you didnt ask for permission to go to your apartment" Master Aro says _Oh shit I didnt think I had too._ "You may answer slave" He says "I didn't think I had to Master, I'm sorry please dont punish me" I begged him, but keeping my eyes on the floor. "Well I guess I could let it slip this time" He says "You may speak" He says "Thank you Master" I said. He rips my clothes off and cuffs my hands behined my back, "I missed you last night" Master says and unzips his pants shoves him self into my bottom and it hurts so much because Im so tight and he is so big. I bite my lip to keep from whimpering, he thrusts fast.

He stops after 10 minutes. "B!tch you didn't satsfy me whatsoever so suck me" He says and grabs fistsful of my hair and forces his junk into my mouth, then Alec comes in "Aro may I join in?" Alec asks and I already knew he was going to say yes "Of course Alec, her $$ though" Aro says and Alec shoves himself in and I whimper around Aro's junk and I gag when he shoves it all in "I swear to god you throw up, I will beat your tush until it black and blue" Aro says and I contuine to gag but I try to relax my throat but I end up throwing up. _I'm dead._

EPOV

My boss James calls me into his office along with his secretary Jane, I knew they banged. "We have a important business client coming today but he also is bringing someone along with him" James says. They come and I see Bella, in a brown sleeveless shirt that stops about under her breasts with turtleneck and a pair of light blue jean short shorts with flip flops. I see a bulge on her neck and it looks a collar or a necklace something like that. "Hello Aro its a pleasure to see you, and who is this lovely lady with you" James asks "This is Isabella, she is my well you know what" Aro says and winks at James. "I know what you mean" He says. "This is employee Edward Cullen and well Jane is the same as Isabella" James says.

"Maybe we should have a playdate sometime" Aro suggests "Aro you know I dont share unlike you" He says. "Edward and Isa you two seem like you know each other" Aro says and I see Bella bite her lip "No I dont know Isabella, its just I think she is really beautiful, you there sir have a beauty on your hands" I said hoping he believes me. "Aw Isa tell Edward thank you" Aro says "Thank you Edward" Bella says "The pleasure is all mine" I said and Aro smiles. I notice Bella staring me at me and then I about barely see her wince and I look down to his boot covered foot smashing her toes. "Well James don't we have business to tend to" Aro says. "Alec" He says to a man who I assume is Alec "Mind watching Isabella for me" He says.

Bella doesn't say anything and looks down "No problem sir" Alec says and I see replace his foot on Bella's toes, smashing her toes like Aro did "Jane you'll stay here with Isabella and Alec, Edward get back to work" James says and leaves. I leave the office and get back to work.

BPOV

My toes hurt so much from Aro's and Alec's boot. Alec stomps down harder on them trying to make me whimper but I don't, Jane stares at me all sad like she feels sorry for me. I was able to cover up the bruises with concealer on my arm, face, and my hips. Alec lets up on my toes only to stomp down harder on them and I cover my mouth to prevent crying out in pain. Alec removes my hands from my mouth and puts them back in front of me and I bite down on my tongue. He stomps down harder on them and I contuine to hold it all in. "Come on Isabella make a sound" He whispers in my ear and stomps down him harder and harder and harder.

But I refuse to make a sound. Aro comes back in 5 minutes later "I assume she was a good girl" He says "Didn't even make a peep" Alec says "Good girl" He says rubs my head, I know Jane can see the digust in my eyes when they cant. "Jane, James wanted me to tell you to get back to work" He says. She nods and leaves. Alec remove his boot from my toes and Aro looks down at them "I'm very proud of you Isabella, didn't even make a peep" Aro says "You may answer" He says "Thank you Master" I said quietly. And we leave.

EPOV

I see them walk by but I see Bella slightly unnoticebly limping, I look down at her toes and they are black and blue. She sneaks a look at me with sadness in her eyes but Jane shakes her head at me and mouths "Not a good idea". They leave and I go over to Jane "What wrong with Bella" I ask "I knew it, you guys f**ked" She says quietly "Isabella is his submissive and Aro is her Master but she doesn't look like she does it willingly like I do, he must be blackmailing her, the guy named Alec kept stomping on her toes trying to make her cry out, once actually she had to cover her mouth with her hands but Alec took them off and put them back in front of her." Jane says she is a huge gossiper "But you cant tell anybody I told you or James will punish me after work, I wasn't suppose to tell you" She says and I get back to work. _Poor Bella I thought._

BPOV

When get home, he whips me, ripping all my clothes off, he whips me until I bleed and I lay in my doggy bed naked curled up. "I'll beat his name out of your mind" Aro says and leaves. He didn't though, I whimpered Edward's name real quiet and softly. Aro comes back in "Time to pee" He says and picks me up and carries me to the bathroom and sets me on the toilet and forces me to urinate then puts me back in my doggy bed. I think of Edward the whole time. "If I can't beat his name out of ya maybe I can f*ck his name out of ya" Aro says and yanks me up harshly and yanks down his pants down and shoves a condom on and I am dry down there and he enters forcefully and it hurts so badly, tears roll down my face and he smacks me "No crying" He says and I nod closing my eyes. He likes my whimpering and tears. I whimper a lot through this, he throws back into my doggy bed then shoves a funnel in my mouth.

Oh god no! He was going to get me drunk, I havent drunk into two years. He fills the funnel with bottle of wine, beer, whiskey, vodka, and tequila. I swallow it all not wanting to get punish. My head hurts and my vision gets hazy and I pass out.

EPOV

I call up Rose "Rose do you know who Aro is" I ask "Of course" She says "Tomorrow you are going to pretend to be his maid, so you can tell me how Bella is" I said and I describe to her what Bella looks like. "Finally I can you my maid costume for something else besides halloween" She says and hangs up "You better know what your doing" Emmett says angryly since Rosalie was his wife. "Rose can take care of herself that why I ask her instead of Alice" I explain. "Good point" Jasper says cause my sister Alice cant defend herself as well as Rose can againist Aro "We need to kidnapped one of his maids and have Rose say she called in sick and Rose can make up a name for herself" I said. Emmett and Jasper go and do that.

"Oh am I going to meet this Bella" I turn and see my sister Alice Cullen "Maybe if it goes all to plan" I said.

BPOV

I wake up to Aro kicking me in the ribs "Get up lazy b!tch" Aro says and gets me drunk again and dresses me in a dress with nothing else on and I stumble around and fall back down "Haha cant even stand yourself up stupid drunk He laughs. "Hello Mr. Aro, Im filling in for Maria she called me cause she was sick, my name is Rosa" This Blonde says and he eyes her like a piece of candy "Can you clean up my friend, she is drunk as hell" He says and leaves. "Bella my name is Rosalie but you can call me Rose, Edward sent me to check up on you, you dont look so good" Rose whispers "He is getting me drunk enough that I cant stand, at this rate I wont last long" I whisper and she picks me up and takes me to the bathroom and strips me and starts me a bath. She bathes and carefully washes my back "He tried to rid my mind of Edward" I mumble. She puts back in my dress once she dries me off. She combs my hair and braids it in the back.

Aro comes in "How does she look sir" Rose asks "Very nice Rosa thanks you can leave for the day now" He says and once she leaves, he makes me drink more acohol and I throw up and he throws me back into my bed.

EPOV

Rose comes back "Edward I saw Bella she not doing so good, he making her drunk so much that she cant stand and probably is throwing up, her eyes were bloodshot, her back has dozen of whip marks, and her bottom is black and blue. She said he tried to rid her mind of you, she is going to die of acohol poison probably" Rose tells me "I told him my name is Rosa" She says. Angela calls him to meet her since she is a lawyer and we're rescue Bella tomorrow I cant wait so I go to bed real early.

I wake up and get dressed in casual clothes, taking a hoodie with me. We see Aro and 2 of his at Angela''s building Aro goes in, his men outside. Jasper and Emmett take out his men and Aro comes out about to get on the phone and walks into the road getting hit by a car. I laugh and Rose drives me to their place after calling 911. Emmett and Jasper take down his men inside the house, Rose leads me to Aro's bedroom where we see Alec forcing acohol down her throat, she doesn't struggle. Rose puts him in a choke lock and bashs his head into the wall and he's out "Edward" Bella slurrs "You accctuallly cccame" She stuttering and slurring, shivering from all the acohol in her bloodstream. I realize she naked and I wrap her in my hoodie, she lay her head againist my chest and snuggles closer.

Emmett and Jasper come and see her bloodshot eyes "I told you I dont drink, I'll tell you the reason later" She slurrs her words even worse and I also unbutton my shirt and wrap it around her as best I can with it still on me, I hold her to my warm chest, she snuggles closer "YYour ssoo wwarm" She stutters. "We need to get her home and quick" Jasper says and we drive home as fast as we can. I run her a warm bath and I strip and get in there with her, I lay her againist my chest. "I missed you Edward" Bella whispers "Now I know what you meant when you say this only a one night stand" I said. "I feel warm now, I think I just need to sleep it off" She says, I get out and dry her off, I put my shirt and boxers on her and I just wrap a towel around my waist, I go to my bedroom and I lay her down under my cover and I cover her up and I kiss her forehead "Goodnight Love" I said and I put boxers and pajama pants on.

"Are you staying with me?" She asks and I didnt want to deny her simple request so I got under the covers with her and she buries her face in my chest and falls asleep and so do I and I wake up to screaming and its Bella "Bella wake up, your safe, its me Edward" I said and she wakes and tackles me, she is trembling. She is hiding her face in my chest "Bella whats wrong" I ask and I try to pull her back but she is stubborn and clings to me. I stand up and she dangles from me. I walk to the kitchen "What the hell" Jasper says "She refuses to talk" I explain. "I bet somebody hungry though" I said and Bella stomach rumbles and Bella hits the floor. "Shit" I said and I pick her up, I finally look at her and her eyes have bags and are still bloodshot. I stand her up "I cant stand" She mumbles and clutches her head.

"Son she is experincing withdrawal from alcohol and a hangover" My father Carlisle says. "I haven't drunk in 2 years" Bella mumbles and leans against me. "I was too drunk or tired to struggle anymore" Bella says and closes her eyes and falls asleep againist me. I pick her up and take her back to my bedroom, I lay her down and cover her up and I go back out "When we went into the room that guy 'Alec' was forcing more alcohol down her throat" I said. "Edward I dont like to be alone" I see Bella leaning againist the door frame. "I be back later guys" I said to them and I pick Bella up and we lay in bed together.


End file.
